geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob can't do it
A lot of people might be familiar with the British cartoon known as Bob the Builder. For those who never heard of the show, it is about Bob as he and a bunch of talking machines attempting to fix something. The show aired from 1998 to today. But what happened to make me not want to watch an episode. It was late at night and I couldn't get to sleep so I thought I might stay up all night. So to keep me awake I turned on my old TV and since I did not have cable back then the only cartoons I could watch were on PBS Kids. And they were airing the Teletubbies but it was about to end. Then after a commercial break ended an announcer said that Bob the Builder was on next. I didn't really like Bob the Builder as much as I used too but I thought an episode couldn't hurt. The intro played but the thing was Bob, Wendy, and the machines were not there and there was no music. Then the episode "Scoop Saves the Day" began but something was off with the title card. Instead of a small village, there was a military camp instead. The episode began with Bob in a uniform and he was practicing shooting a gun at a target. But when he missed the target Wendy walked to Bob and grabbed him by the shirt and said: "You suck!". Bob got angry and dropped the gun and began to punch Wendy. Then after about 30 seconds of punching Wendy then says in a muffled voice "Actually, you doing a good job". Then after night to day transition, Bob was at his village but he looked angrier. He began to kick all of the machines and say "Get your lazy bum to work!" and made then stand in a line. He then threw a green object which at first I couldn't make out until I saw it was a grenade. Then the machines began to explode but instead of machine parts flying there was some sort of red liquid (I was stupid enough to not know it was blood). Then Bob said "I would have done the same if I were in Iraq." and then laughs. Then Wendy walks in and screams "Why did you blow up our machines which by the way did nothing bad to you!". Then Bob said "Honestly I could care less about answering the question you asked me." and pulls out a blurred object and a loud bang were heard as it cut to the credits. At this point, I was both scared and confused at the same time and I called PBS to report the strange episode. Once I told them what happened they said that a episode being hacked was very rare to happen to the network and it only happened about five times in PBS's whole history. I was glad this was an unofficial episode. Category:We need comments! Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Weird Category:Creepypasta Category:Strange Category:Movies & TV Category:TV Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Category:Gun Category:No redo! Category:Hit Entertainment Category:I'm practically starved to death, since I haven't eaten in three weeks, but at least I have the unabriged version right HERE at my side!